moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Invaders from Mars (1986)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Tobe Hooper | written by = Richard Blake Don Jakoby Dan O'Bannon | produced by = Yoram Globus Menahem Golan | music by = Christopher Young | cinematography = Daniel Pearl | edited by = Alain Jakubowicz | distributed by = Canon Pictures | release date(s) = June 6th, 1986 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $12,000,000 | gross revenue = $4,884,663 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Invaders from Mars is an American science fiction/horror film directed by Tobe Hooper. It is a remake of the 1953 film Invaders from Mars, directed by William Cameron Menzies. It was produced by Canon Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 6th, 1986. The movie stars Hunter Carson as David Gardner, a young boy who learns that aliens from the planet Mars have come to Earth and are taking control of the minds of the town's parents. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Production on Invaders from Mars began on July 10th, 1985 and concluded on November 20th, 1985. * Invaders from Mars grossed $2,046,576 over it's opening weekend. * The German version of the film has an alternate ending from that of the US release. In order to avoid the twist ending of the original, the movie cuts from the moment that the space ship explodes (where in the original US version the film cuts to David awaking, starting the twist ending) immediately to the credits. * UK prints of the film excised one minute of footage where the invaders are show drilling screws into the necks of their brainwashed victims. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "It's open season... on Earthlings!" * Jimmy Hunt, who plays the police chief in this film played young David Gardner in the original Invaders from Mars. * Actual United States Marines from the 4th FAAD Battery were used in this film. * Hunter Carson is the son of Karen Black and L.M. Kit Carson. * In the scene where actress Ellen Gardner's neck explodes, the sparks caught Laraine Newman's hair on fire and singed a large part of it. She did not realize this until after shooting the scene. IMDB; Invaders from Mars; Trivia * Wade Williams had acquired the rights to Invaders from Mars (1953). For the remake rights, Williams received over 50 times the amount he had paid. Williams had already made a very handsome profit from the original film from television, cable and video releases. IMDB; Invaders from Mars; Trivia * Near the beginning of the film the parents are getting David Gardner ready for bad and start shuffling things around his bedroom. The father picks up a magazine and starts to read it. The magazine was a late 70's slick fanzine called Fantascene. That issue had a very fine article on the making of the original Invaders from Mars. IMDB; Invaders from Mars; Trivia * Louise Fletcher was nominated for a Razzie Award in 1987 for the category of Worst Supporting Actress. John Dykstra and Stan Winston were also nominated in the categories of Worst Visual Effects (special effects and creature design). * Dan O'Bannon is more famously known for conceptualizing the 1979 sci-fi/horror film Alien. Recommendations External Links * * * Invaders from Mars at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1986/Films Category:June, 1986/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remakes Category:I/Films Category:Dan O'Bannon/Writer Category:Don Jakoby/Writer Category:Edward L. Alperson, Jr./Associate producer Category:Yoram Globus/Producer Category:Menahem Golan/Producer Category:David Rodgers/Producer Category:Wade Williams/Associate producer Category:Christopher Young/Composer Category:Daniel Pearl/Cinematographer Category:Alain Jakubowicz/Editor